


Princess Yue

by Serendipity00



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about Yue





	Princess Yue

Engaged to a guy she didn't like

Wanted him to take a hike  
A guy who was snooty  
But marrying him was her duty

  
The thought left her daunted  
Because Sokka was the one she wanted  
Ride away in a carriage  
To get away from the arranged marriage  
  
Sickliness gave her parents a fright  
They prayed with all their might  
Then treated to an incredible sight  
They witnessed her hair turn white  
  
A sick baby of good merit  
Was blessed by a spirit  
Her father was given a vision  
Yue was to make a decision  
  
The chief has shed many tears  
Doesn't care if anyone hears  
Realized were his worst fears  
His daughter having only lived 16 years  
  
A woman so young  
Into a grand role she was flung  
Left the world too soon  
The princess of the moon


End file.
